


To Trap an Eve

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Developing Relationship, Fellatio, Flustered Licht, He ships Soukoku, LawLicht is basically the Servamp Soukoku, Lawless has no shame, Lawless is more of a DaAku shipper, Lawless totally tricked him into that contract, Licht automatically slips into German when he's really excited, Licht totally reads Bungou Stray Dogs, M/M, Masturbation, and when he's really pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Teenage piano prodigy Licht Jekylland Todoroki has no idea that his pet Hedgehog is actually a vampire in disguise; but he's about to find out.





	To Trap an Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoodedStef](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HoodedStef).



Lawless sat on the bench of the bay window, cleaning his glasses. With a contemplative frown, he stopped to inspect the lenses and, satisfied, put his glasses back on. He looked about the room with a wistful sigh, not really registering the unmade bed, discarded clothes, or the desk and tabletops littered with sheet music and manga. The servamp’s mind was far from the hotel suite he currently lounged in. At the moment, it was split between two people, both of them elsewhere. The teenage piano prodigy, Licht Jekylland Todoroki, had left with his manager earlier, a full day of interviews and appearances ahead of him. The other face dancing about Lawless’ mind in that moment was that of a beautiful spectre that would likely haunt the servamp’s heart forever.

  
It had been literal decades since the Shakespearean servamp had felt love for anything; countless years since he’d lost his blonde dove to her illusion of peace. There had been plenty of trysts- after all, Lawless was greed personified and he’d never deny himself such pleasure- but it had all been nothing more than a pleasant distraction for him. He’d always left without a trace and without remorse the second he felt his partner was becoming too attached. Licht, in fact, had been intended merely as Lawless’ latest diversion, but something about the boy had captured the apathetic servamp’s true interest, until Lawless began entertaining the idea of making Licht his new Eve. It had come as even more of an entirely unwelcome shock once Lawless realized that he had fallen in love with the fiery self-proclaimed angel. He still hadn’t even appeared to the boy in his human form yet, and now he’d found himself in this predicament.

  
“Soon.” He huffed and pushed himself up off his perch to find something to read. He didn’t want to think about anything just then. His eyes made a cursory sweep of the mangas Licht had left strewn about and he settled on a volume of Bungou Stray Dogs. Kicking off his high-tops, he flopped back onto the bed and made himself comfortable. He’d actually been waiting for an opportunity to pick up where he’d left off. “Angel-chan has good taste in seinen manga.” He thought aloud as he opened the volume and began to read.

* * * *

When Licht came through the door later that evening, it was with sense of urgency. He hastily locked the door behind him, kicked off his shoes, slipped off his backpack and pulled off his hoodie in one smooth motion. He bent down to retrieve a black bag, from which he pulled out what looked like a shrink-wrapped magazine. Lawless watched curiously as Licht unwrapped it and made his way to the bed, dropping the plastic into the trash and tossing his hoodie onto the couch as he went. Licht climbed into bed, putting the magazine down momentarily to situate himself. He stretched out on his back and with a heavy sigh, reached down to unzip his pants. Lawless couldn’t help but let out an excited squeak once he realized what was happening. While it may have been true to say that the boy was anti-social and almost obsessively focused on his music, it was just as much of a fact that the so-called 'Angel of Music' was a teenage boy and teenagers had certain needs. Every once in a while, those needs would engulf Licht until he had no choice but to seek some relief. Lawless was entirely unashamed to sit by and watch. He saw it as one of the perks of being able to turn into a hedgehog. At the sound of his squeak, however, Licht sat up and shot a questioning glance his way, as if he knew Lawless was actually watching. Lawless did his best to calm down, giving another happy chirp and then cleaning his paw, to avoid suspicion. Licht turned away again and pulled off his shirt, leaving it at his side for later. He pulled his jeans and underwear down to free himself.

Picking up the reading material, Licht made himself comfortable and read as he tentatively began playing with himself. He merely teased at first, lightly grazing his thighs with his fingertips as his dick began to swell. As he got more engrossed with his reading, his hand traveled from his inner thigh up to his chest, playfully tweaking his nipples and tracing the contours of his muscles. He continued to tease himself, his dick slowly hardening until at last, Licht’s hand was moving with haste and his breath was coming faster and heavier. He ghosted his nails down along his abs until he grazed the head of his waiting, hard dick. A small groan passed through Licht’s lips as his hand wrapped around his shaft and he let the book fall to his side so he could focus on his release. His eyes fell shut, his newly freed hand raced down to cup his sac, and an ecstatic smile graced his face as he stroked up and down, teasing his slit to spread the precum as a natural lubricant. Preferring a quick conclusion, Licht applied more pressure on the down strokes, and tugged gently at his sac. More and more precum leaked from his tip with every twist of his hand and soon enough, Licht was cupping his sac close to his body in anticipation. After a few more frenzied strokes, he came over his hand and onto his stomach with a satisfied groan. Trying to even out his breathing as he came down from the high of release, he groped around the bed for his discarded shirt and cleaned himself up. With a light sigh, he threw his soiled shirt to the floor, pulled the covers over himself and promptly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Lawless assumed his human form and padded over to the bed. Stopping at the side opposite the sleeping pianist, he leaned in and grabbed the magazine-like book. _'A doujinshi?'_ He thought, his eyes glowing mischievously in the darkness. 'How naughty of you, Angel-chan!' The thespian vamp snickered as he thumbed through the volume. _'Soukoku. Of course you would.'_ Lawless was more of a DaAku man himself, but he could see the appeal of Dazai and Chuuya’s tempestuous relationship for his Licht. Putting the doujinshi back down, Lawless of Greed retreated silently to the bathroom, eager to alleviate the own aching need that had welled in his loins as he played the role of accidental, but willing voyeur.

* * * *

Another long day was finally over for Licht. He waved to Krantz as they parted in the hall and sighed heavily in relief as he used his keycard to unlock his room. He was eager to finally relax and excited to show his cuddly little hedgehog the surprise he’d picked out for him. A hand-engraved nameplate on a silver chain might be a bit over the top for a pet, he knew, but Licht had always been an animal lover and he couldn’t resist the hedgehog’s charm.  
“Hyde, I’m back.” He called out as he locked the door behind him and slipped off his backpack and shoes. An alarmed shiver raced up his spine at the sound of a stranger’s voice.

“Welcome back, Angel-chan.”

Slowly, Licht pivoted on his heels, assessing his immediate surroundings in search of a likely means of defense. He let out a soft gasp when his eyes finally came to rest on the source of the commanding voice. A boy that looked to be about Licht’s age leaned casually against the far wall, holding a pair of red-rimmed glasses as if he’d just been about to return them to their proper place. Licht’s azure eyes widened as they gazed curiously into scarlet. He’d never seen such an unnatural eye colour and he found it oddly mesmerizing. After an intense moment staring at each other, Licht was able to break his gaze and give the other teen an appraising look as the stranger rested his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and smirked in clear amusement. His two-toned hair, butterscotch with black tips, and his DIY style heightened the energetic air about him and Licht found himself inexplicably drawn.  
“Who are you?” He asked as he came closer, as if pulled on a string.

“Angel-cakes, it me.” The boy exclaimed as he pushed himself off the wall and closed the distance between them. “What was it you called me?” He asked with a theatrical tilt of his head and squint of his eyes. “Hyde.”  
Licht took a few steps back, until he felt comfortable again. “H-hyde? But how? Hyde’s my-“

The boy claiming to be Licht’s small, spiny companion shot him a teasing smile and a wink before disappearing with a small wave. Licht’s shock made his whole face lengthen with the widening of his eyes and dropping of his jaw as he stared down dumbly at his cherished pet, who sat in the spot that was only moments ago occupied by the strange, yet intriguing intruder.

With a series of happy chirps and squeaks, Hyde raced over, stopping at his owner’s feet. Licht blinked reflexively and when he opened his eyes again, he was practically touching noses with the shape shifting blonde, who had one arm draped over his shoulder, the hand resting up in Licht’s hair, and the other arm encircling his waist, that hand holding Licht possessively by the small of his back. The trapped pianist could feel his face flush and his pulse quicken as his breaths become shorter. He tried to bring his arms up, to push the other boy away, but his body somehow misinterpreted the message his brain had sent out. Instead, he slowly brought his arms up and rested his hands flat against the boy’s chest, instinctively noting the firmness of his muscles. The alleged Hyde leaned in close, his breath hot on Licht’s cheek, and whispered into his ear. “Hey, Lil’ Angel."

Mind and body finally synched and Licht gave the boy a violent shove. Nervously ruffling his own hair, Licht went to collapse into the bedside chair. He needed to sit down and process everything he’d just seen… and experienced. He shot a mistrustful glare at his uninvited guest, who was picking himself up off the floor with an amused shake of his head and a chuckle.

“You’re strong, Angel-chan.”

“Don’t be so familiar. “ Licht admonished him with a sneer. “I don’t know you.”

“Let every eye negotiate for itself and trust no agent.” The boy recited as he came to perch on the edge of the bed, regarding Licht with rapt interest. “William Shakespeare.” He grinned in response to the scowl that had been offered at that. “You just saw me go from human to hedgehog and back again. Do you not trust your own eyes?”

Unable to deny that, Licht considered this human Hyde in complete bewilderment as his thoughts swirled around his head like a cyclone. Slowly, the colour drained from his face, until the he was completely ashen. He met Hyde’s gaze, his sapphire eyes blown impossibly wide in mortification.

“L-last night. You…” the dumbstruck teen found himself unable to finish that thought. Hyde moved closer, but remained on the bed.

“Yeah. You put on quite a show.” Hyde paused to shoot the other boy a heated look over the tops of his frames, licking his lips hungrily at the memory.

Licht turned his face away, vaguely annoyed to note the rush of warmth to his face, and just how conscious he suddenly was of seemingly every cell in his body. It was such a rare occurrence for him to be caught so far off his guard, left so exposed.

“I had to… take some time to myself after seeing that.” Hyde continued, undeterred. The smile that snaked across his lips when Licht met his gaze again was decadent with the suggestion of forbidden pleasures still unknown to the single-minded musician. Holding his gaze captive, Hyde began to move in, his own eyes practically glowing crimson. It occurred to Licht, as he helplessly watched the boy approach that this must be what prey feels like once it knows it’s been spotted by a prowling predator. He was astonished to find the sensation oddly exhilarating. Before he could even think ' _am I being seduced'_ , Hyde was in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and nudging his head forward, so their lips could meet. Licht’s mind shut down operations as base instinct took over and he pushed back against Hyde greedily, bringing his own arms up to embrace the blonde instigator. One hand shot up into Hyde’s feathered layers, while the other found the small of his back. Licht could feel Hyde’s lips form a smug smile, even as they kissed. Moments later, Hyde’s tongue was skimming along the seam of his mouth, seeking entrance. The inexperienced but eager youth parted his lips and reveled in the sensations of having his mouth plundered. A series of low moans began escaping from deep within his throat as his tongue pushed back against Hyde’s experimentally. A surprised whimper escaped as Hyde’s tongue suddenly retreated, and Licht instinctively chased after it. That was how he found himself trapped in Hyde’s mouth, Hyde gently sucking on his tongue, muscle sliding against muscle. Their noses bumped together, hands mindlessly roved, and deep lust-laced sighs escaped both their mouths. Hyde soon released Licht’s tongue and they pulled apart to take in the air their lungs were screaming for.

Panting, Licht leaned back and regarded the sight before him through a haze of longing. Hyde’s hair was delightfully destroyed, his glasses had become useless from the steam their breaths had created, a beautiful rosy blush coloured the boy’s face, and Licht was stunned to realize that he had somehow managed to divest him of his scarf and loosen his tie completely unaware. A wave of desire crashed down around Licht and he gave one powerful push to Hyde’s chest. Hyde went staggering backwards into the bed, Licht following.

Another shove, and a surprised Hyde found himself on his back, Licht hovering over him with a ravenous sheen shading his eyes. He could barely contain his excitement at this unforeseen turn of events.  
“What a naughty little angel.” He groaned, pulling Licht down further on top of him. “Let me be your Dazai.” He suggested huskily, hot breath tickling the delicate cartilage of Licht’s ear. Licht gasped at the realization that Hyde must’ve taken a peek at his doujinshi and Hyde took advantage of his hesitation to switch their positions, easily rolling Licht onto his back and quickly stifling any protests with a well-placed kiss to the juncture of the boy’s jaw line and earlobe. Carefully, he suckled the spot a moment, before using the tip of his tongue to trace the column of muscle down the side of Licht’s neck. A low moan passed Licht’s lips. Hyde could not wait any longer. He had been patiently observing all this time, the tension building all the while. He was going to take what he wanted, and he was going to take it now. Ghosting his lips and tongue along what was exposed of Licht’s collarbone in order to distract the boy, he made quick work of undoing Licht’s jeans and slipping his left hand inside the front slit of the other boy’s boxer briefs. He was gratified to discover Licht already fully hard. Looked like his inexperience would work to Hyde’s advantage.

  
“Wha-“ Licht tried to raise himself up on his elbows, but Hyde stopped both his attempt to move and his protest by bringing his face up to Licht’s and crashing their lips together. Hardly needing any further persuasion, Licht wrapped his arms around the talented seducer and closed his eyes, eagerly welcoming Hyde’s tongue into his mouth. Feeling bold, he explored the crevices of his shape-shifting companion’s mouth with zeal, taking note of every surface, mind too dazed by lust to really register the surprisingly pronounced and needle-like upper canines beyond the point of being careful not to cut his tongue on them. Deep, animalistic grunts and groans rushed freely from Licht’s mouth as Hyde continued to stroke him expertly.  
 _'This is so much better than my own hand.'_ The thought snailed through his mind as he tried to pull Hyde in closer and closer, luxuriating in the new experience and the warm, smooth feel of the other boy’s hand moving up and down his shaft with a slight twist. Just as the pianist was starting to think nothing could feel better, everything stopped. Hyde was releasing his tongue and parting their lips, the weight of Hyde’s body on top of him was lightening, and the sensual pressure on his dick was gone. A pathetic, pleading whimper escaped before Licht could stop it and his eyes flew open to focus desperately on Hyde’s face as he lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbows.

  
“Don’t look so distraught, Angel-cakes.” Hyde reassured him in a hushed voice as he purposely removed his glasses and placed them off to the side with a lascivious smirk. “I have no intention of stopping now.” He shot one more heated glance directly into Licht’s slowly widening eyes before sliding his body further down the bed and bringing his face level with Licht’s twitching member. He wasn’t going to bother with the chore of removing the boy’s clothes. His greedy nature made him impatient and as long as the thing he was really after poked through the slit in Licht’s underwear, he was satisfied. He closed in and gave Licht a loving nuzzle before poking out his tongue and gently running the tip of it along the boy’s sensitive frenulum. A surprised, yet pleasure-filed cry loudly broke free of Licht’s lips as he fell back against the bed, slamming his eyes shut. The entirety of the universe suddenly seemed concentrated in Licht’s loins as Hyde’s clever tongue made one more pass over the frenulum and then wrapped around Licht’s shaft as Hyde enthusiastically took him into his mouth. The moist heat of the boy’s mouth had Licht seeing nothing but a blinding white behind his eyelids. He was wholly unaware of the gruff cries bursting from his mouth, alternating with grunts of “Gott… Gut…”, the way his curled and uncurled his toes, or the way his hands kneaded through Hyde’s hair, pulling and tugging at the strands imploringly; the only thing that existed for Licht was the slick confidence of Hyde’s tongue, the heat of his breath, the tightness of his mouth when he hollowed his cheeks, and the way it felt as if the boy were trying to extract his very soul via his engorged cock. It wasn’t long before Licht felt the telltale tremors travel through him and he swore he saw stars as he came forcefully in Hyde’s mouth with a keening cry of the boy’s name.

Suspending what hadn’t already shot down his throat in his mouth, the satisfied servamp carefully released his soon-to-be-eve’s quivering member and swallowed the sticky substance down in one gluttonous gulp. Licking his lips clean, he pulled himself back up and flopped onto his back next to an exceptionally contented Licht. His own dick pulsed in need, but Lawless paid it no mind. He was satiated for the moment. There were more important things to be done now. The two of them lay side by side, panting, as Licht came down from his orgasmic high and Lawless pondered the remaining problem of how to trick the unsuspecting teen prodigy into a contract. As if it were fated, Licht languidly rolled onto his side at that moment, facing him. He muttered something in German under his breath.

  
“What was that, Angel-chan?” Lawless asked as he turned his head.

“I brought this for you.” Licht said listlessly as he reached into his hoodie pocket. He pulled out the jewelry and dangled it over the servamp’s chest.

Lawless took it from his and turned the nameplate over in his hands, admiring the hand engraving. “Hyde.” He said softly. “The name you gave me.” He rolled over on top of Licht again, holding his upper body up on his forearms. He gazed down into Licht’s eyes with a smug smirk. “Babe, you shouldn’t have.” He lowered his face to Licht’s and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “Now.” Hyde thought to himself as he deepened the kiss as a distraction. Ever so carefully, Hyde dragged his teeth along Licht’s full bottom lip, letting a fang puncture the delicate skin. Licht let out a surprised grunt, the sound muffled by Hyde’s tongue as it rushed forward to pick up the beads of blood.

A bright, blue light illuminated the room as Lawless of Greed pulled himself off of his new Eve and sat up in the bed.

“Was zum Teufel soll das?” Licht yelled. He shot up as a chain suddenly materialized, linking him to the laughing boy across from him.

“Contract complete. Thanks for the name, Licht-tan. I’m Lawless of Greed, a vampire. And now I’m all yours. “He laughed heartily as he grabbed his glasses and put them back on.

The only thought running through the bamboozled pianist’s mind at that moment was kicking the vampire so hard he’d fly through the wall, but his body was wholly uncooperative. Just the act of shooting up in bed and shouting at the bastard had completely sapped what little energy he had left after his explosive orgasm. Glowering at his new and decidedly unwanted personal vampire, Licht fell back against the mattress and fell asleep with an angry hiss of “shit rat.”

Lawless, or Hyde as he supposed he’d be called now, gave one more amused chuckle before he too fell back against the mattress and toyed happily with the delicate silver chain around his neck. After a few minutes, he rolled onto his side and considered his snoozing Eve.

  
“Yeah, you’re definitely Chuuya.” He snickered softly as he reached out to caress Licht’s cheek. “My violent lil’ angel.” He whispered. Smiling, he removed his glasses, closed his eyes and joined his partner in sleep.


End file.
